In the art if photography, the lighting of a scene is probably more important than the selection of the appropriate aperture and shutter speed. The scene must be lighted properly in order for the picture to reproduce the subject. Lighting by flash near and above the camera can illuminate heavy shadows facing the camera; however, lighting too near the camera lens can result in "red eye". It would therefore be desirable to have made available a mount for receiving a camera and a flash unit in properly spaced relationship thereon, with the flash unit being spaced above and behind the camera lens an amount that illuminates heavy shadows facing the camera. It would be desirable that the flash unit be easily moved circumferentially respective to the camera lens 90.degree. so that the camera can be selectively used in either the vertical or the horizontal format. A mount which achieves these desirable attributes is the subject of the present invention.